


Sex Therapy

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Sex Therapy

“What’s wrong?”  
Renfield wiped his feet on the mat and closed the door behind him before gingerly lowering himself into a chair.  
“I fell on the ice; suspect got away.” He paused. “From me, not from Jones,” he amended, recalling with some irritation how his younger partner had managed to subdue the suspect.  
“That sounds familiar.” Ray was unknotting his tie and skirting the back of the chair. Renfield groaned as he began to rub his shoulders, then protested as Ray pulled away, blinking in confusion as Ray took hold of both his wrists and carefully pulled his arms above his head, wrapping his tie around them and finishing a sloppy but workable knot.  
Renfield raised his eyebrows, even though Ray was behind him. “What’s this all about?”  
“I’m horny.”  
“You’re always horny.”  
“You would be too if you were married to a looker with a tight ass.” Ray had pulled him to his feet and was steering him to the bedroom. “Instead you’re married to a bald guy with a big schnozz.”  
“How do you know I wasn’t spending my free time masturbating to viewings of Cyrano de Bergerac before you came along?”  
Ray kissed Renfield fiercely and pushed him down on the bed. “I love it when you talk dirty.”  
A few minutes later, Renfield gasped and shuddered and tried to warn Ray, who merely swallowed eagerly and inserted a third wet finger into him. Ray took his bound wrists and placed them around his own neck as he gently bit Renfield’s shoulder and thrust deeply.  
“Feel better?” Ray asked as he pulled away and collapsed beside Renfield.  
“Mmm…yes.”  
“So we agree?”  
“On what?”  
“Sex is better therapy than talking about our feelings.”  
“Untie my wrists so that I can hit you with a pillow.”


End file.
